Ludwig's Vacation
by ZheAwezomeMe
Summary: Ludwig wants a vacation from Feliciano. But he meets someone interesting. MY FIRST FANFICTION! PLEASE REVIEW! I NO OWN HETALIA!
1. Chapter 1

VACATION

Ludwig wanted to have a vacation, from Feliciano that is. Feliciano did nothing but eat pasta, have siestas, and bug Ludwig distracting him from his work. They were in Japan, because Honda wanted Ludwig to help him make a anime with German, but Feliciano decided to follow them. Ludwig wanted to go anywhere as long as it was away from Feliciano. Germany, America, Russia, Italy, was places he wanted to go. Germany, was his home country but since it was near Austria, where Roderich was, and he didn't want to see his brother Gilbert, so Ludwig decided not to go. America was interesting, but Alfred might be there and Ludwig considered him annoying. Russia was too cold to have a vacation there. Italy was where Feliciano, and his annoying brother (that hated Ludwig for some reason), Lovino was born, but Lovino was probably in Spain with Antonio, so Ludwig had nothing to worry about. Besides, Feliciano was staying with Honda in Japan, and Italy had fine weather, good food (even though Ludwig like Wurst more then Pasta), nice people (sometimes annoying), so Ludwig decided to go to Italy. He bought tickets to go to Italy but he had to wait till tomorrow to go but Ludwig was happy it was only one more day.

THE NEXT DAY

(Skipping the plane stuff) As Ludwig stepped out of the plane, into the airport, then out of the airport, he smelled pasta right away. 'I miss Feliciano-. Wait what am I thinking! I went on this vacation to have a break from him!' Ludwig thought to himself while doing a face palm sort of grabbing his face tightly, he almost yelled out in pain but held it in, and took his hand away from his face. Ludwig went to a hotel to stay in, he found one that looks nice and close to the airport just in case something happens he can go quickly back to Japan, or something. "Hello! Can I have a room for one week please?" Ludwig asked the hotel worker.  
"Sure...Room 104." The Hotel worker replied, while handing Ludwig the key to the room.  
"GRAZIE~!" Ludwig yelled out, not knowing he looked and sounded scary. He wanted to look around so he headed to his room inserted the key, opened the door, threw his stuff into his room, then closed the door. He walked out of the hotel to look around.

THEY MEET

While he was walking he bumped into someone slightly smaller then Ludwig, Ludwig noticed the person he bumped into was Feliciano's height, had the same hair color and hair style. Of course he could only see the top of the person's head, so Ludwig backed up to see who it was so he could say sorry directly to the persons face."Veeehh~ that hurt" The person said. While rubbing his head looking down closing his eyes because his head hit Ludwig's muscular body, pretty voice! No it can't be Feliciano! He is in Japan with Honda!' Ludwig thought. Ludwig tried to look at the person's face.  
"VEEH! I'm sorry!" The person said looking up. Ludwig was about to say something but he saw the person's face. They both stared at each other."GERMANY!" The person yelled."FELICIANO!" Ludwig yelled at the same time the person yelled. They realized what the other said then stared at each other.  
"Who is Feliciano? Germany what are you doing here? I thought you went back to your place?" Italy (the person who bumped into Ludwig) asked Ludwig not knowing that Ludwig is not Germany.  
"Stop saying nonsense Feliciano! Isn't Germany a country? Remember I was only born in Germany. And what about you Feliciano? I thought you were with Honda in Japan?" Ludwig said to Feliciano. They stared at each other with weird expressions on their faces.  
"Wait, if you aren't Germany/Feliciano, then who are you?" They both asked at the same time.  
"I am Italy! Nice to meet you veeeh~!" Italy said to Ludwig.  
"Nice to meet you, um Italy. I am Ludwig." Ludwig said sternly to Italy. "Interesting name you have. Are you named after the country?" Ludwig asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am a nation! I am...like the spirit of the county! I was born when the country appeared! Which means I can't really die at all..." Italy replied.  
"So, Germany you were talking about, is a nation like you?" Asked Ludwig. Trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Yup! Every country has a nation! Ludwig, you said you were from Germany right?" Italy asked Ludwig. Ludwig nodded his head 'yes'. "Ludwig! You are just like Germany! You look and sound the same, you also act the same!" Italy said with excitement.  
"Really? Well you look, act, and sound like Feliciano... Which means that the nations have human versions of them... So my friends from the countries might be human versions of your friends, the nations...Wait! I have a picture of all my friends when we were at my friend Alfred's party." Ludwig said while pulling a picture out of his backpack he had that held his phone, a map of Italy, his wallet, and other stuff. Ludwig handed Italy the picture. Italy stared at it with shock, and excitement. 'Whoa Ludwig's friends look exactly like the nations and...Because of the poses I'm sure they act the same! So cool, Veeh~!' Italy thought to himself. Then Italy asked Ludwig his friend's names.  
"Hm? Oh sure. That is Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Wang (mostly known as Yao), Honda (mostly known as Kiku), Me, Feliciano, Vash, his little sister Lily, Roderich, my brother Gilbert, Elizebeta, Feliciano's brother Lovino, Antonio, Ivan's sisters Natalia and Yekaterina, that is Arthur's little brother Peter, that is Alfred's brother Matthew he is see through..., that is Heracles, Sadik, Ravis, Toris, Feliks, and Eduard." Ludwig listed all the names as he caught his breath.  
"Wow Ludwig you have a lot of friends! Veeeh~ Feliciano looks like me and the others look like nations I know! Cool!" Italy exclaimed. 'He looks (starting from Alfred to Eduard) like America, England, France, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Me, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Prussia, Hungary, Romano, Spain, Belarus, Ukraine, Sealand, Canada, Greece, Turkey, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, and Estonia! They look exactly the same!' "Maybe they can meet each other!" Italy requested to Ludwig.  
"Yeah I would like to meet Germany...We can have a party, I bring my friends, you bring your...nation friends then they can meet." Ludwig said. Italy agreed happily to the plan. The rest of the week Italy spent time with Ludwig. The more they spent time the more Italy missed Germany, and Ludwig missed Feliciano.

The End!  
You enjoyed the story, Da? ^J^


End file.
